Grampy
---- }}| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" }}}| }px } | }} }| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" } }} |- | style="width:30%;" | Status | style="width:70%;" | Alive |- | style="width:30%;" | Gender | style="width:70%;" | Male |- | style="width:30%;" | Species | style="width:70%;" | Human |- | style="width:30%;" | Family | style="width:70%;" | *Betty Boop (Granddaughter) |- | style="width:30%;" | Actor | style="width:70%;" | *Jack Mercer *Everett Clark *David Somerville |- | style="width:30%;" | First Appearance | style="width:70%;" | *''Betty Boop and Grampy'' |- | style="width:30%;" | Last Appearance | style="width:70%;" | *''Zula Hula'' |- | style="width:30%;" | Latest Appearance | style="width:70%;" | *''Dynamite® Betty Boop (2016-2017)'' |} G11.PNG G12.PNG G13.PNG bettyboopandgrumpy1.png bettyboopandgrumpy2.png bettyboopandgrumpy3.png bettyboopandgrumpy4.png Grampy is a character that is senior inventor that helps figure out a solution in a bad solution, by using his inventions he made up. Grampy`s first appearance was called Betty Boop And Grampy released August 16, 1935. Grampy has always been there for Betty every time she needed help. Grampy`s last appearance was the episode Zula Hula released December 24, 1937. Grampy is an ever-cheerful and energetic senior citizen with a bald, dome-shaped head, white beard, and a black nose. One author speculates that Grampy's character design may suggest he is Ko-Ko the Clown in retirement. His primary activities include singing, dancing and building. When presented with an unexpected new problem, he will put on his thinking cap (a mortarboard with a light bulb on top). In short order the lightbulb lights up and Grampy builds a new gadget to solve the problem. It is not clear whether Grampy is actually related to Betty Boop, because everyone calls him "Grampy" and he seems to be equally affectionate to almost everyone he meets. There is also some inconsistency as to living arrangements. In some cartoons like Betty Boop and Grampy and House Cleaning Blues he and Betty live in separate houses. However, in The Impractical Joker he lives in an upper floor. Grampy appears in the Dynamite Entertainment comic strip. In the comic strip he is tricked into selling his home, until Betty intervenes. Quotes *Grampy: "Ahahahaaah! I've got it!" *Grampy: "That must be Betty and the gang!" (Betty Boop & Grampy) *Grampy: "What'll I do? What'll I do now?" (A Song a Day) *Grampy: "Hurray! I've got it!" (A Song a Day) *Grampy: "Well well? What's troubling Junior Betty?" (Grampy's Indoor Outing) *Grampy: "What's the matter Junior?" (Grampy's Indoor Outing) *Grampy: "Hmm!? Irving huh? You send him to me Betty!" (The Impractical Joker) *Grampy: "Hello Betty what seems to be the trouble?" (Service with a Smile) *Grampy: "Well I guess I better put on my thinking cap Betty." (Service with a Smile) *Grampy: "Hello Betty! Ready for our drive?" (House Cleaning Blues) *Grampy: "Aww, well now well we gotta do something about this." (Grampy's Indoor Outing) *Grampy: "Don't worry Betty everything will be hotsy totsy!" (Zula Hula) Voice of Grampy The voice of Grampy has only been debated and not exactly identified. Jack Mercer (1935-1937) credited by the modern day Fleischer Studios. Everett Clark, as stated by Don Markestein's Toonopedia. Frank Matalone, other websites. Controversy Betty Boop Kisses Grampy 01.PNG Betty Boop Kisses Grampy 02.PNG Betty and Grampy.PNG On many a occasions Betty can be seen flirting with Grampy in the series and also kisses him a way in which you wouldn't kiss your grandfather. Also to note in the original series everyone called him Grampy. Although in the cartoon Betty Boop & Grampy, towards the end of the cartoon Grampy can be seen kicking a baby's highchair which could indicate that Betty's might be his legitimate granddaughter. Relations *Betty Boop (Granddaughter) *Junior *Irving (Grandson) Mr. Boop It could be possible that Mr. Boop (Betty Boop's strict Jewish father) is the son of Grampy, as in the MGM scrapped film (where he is dubbed Benny) he is also an inventor. Trivia *Grampy`s first appearance in the Betty Boop series was Betty Boop And Grampy released August 16, 1935. *Grampy was one of Max Fleischer's favourite characters, as he was also an inventor and innovator. *Grampy`s last appearance was in the Betty Boop cartoon "Zula Hula" released December 24, 1937. *There is theories that Grampy and Betty are related from the episode, "Be Human" released November 20, 1936, they were seen kissing, and in the episode, "House Cleaning Blues", released January 15, 1937, Grampy and Betty were drinking out of the same glass. *Grampy also appeared in his own short film called "Christmas Comes But Once a Year" released December 4, 1936. *As stated on the official Betty Boop website (2013), Grampy is now officially classed as Betty's grandfather. *He is not to be mistaken for Koko the Clown the controversy is that due to the fact that he has a similar nose to Koko, Grampy's nose is red because he drinks. ---- Category:Animated characters Category:Fleischer Studios series and characters Category:Characters Category:Betty Boop's Friends Category:Male Characters